


Black Savanna

by Wicked_Seraph



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Creampie, Dubious Consent, M/M, Non-Consensual Knotting, Painful Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wicked_Seraph/pseuds/Wicked_Seraph
Summary: "Blanca would never hurt me," he thought, even while Blanca's lust felt like a knife twisting inside him with every rock of his hips.[Exactly what it says on the tin, so please mind the tags and warnings. This is not a fluffy read with a well-intentioned Blanca.]





	Black Savanna

It was comforting to tell himself that this was what love felt like: nails and concrete digging into his ass, the smell of cologne and asphalt.

It was comforting to tell himself that he'd never wanted a sanctuary or soft linens anyway, that he was happy to settle for a rain-soaked back alley and the lecherous gaze of passerby.

"You're doing so well, kitten," Blanca crooned, voice husky and rich against his ear. Ash could still taste the whiskey and tobacco of Blanca's lips — and beneath that, something darker, terrifying and reminiscent of the glimmer of a gun's barrel.

 _Blanca would never hurt me_ , he thought, even while Blanca's lust felt like a knife twisting inside him with every rock of his hips.

 _Blanca would never use me_ , he thought, even while he felt himself moaning in anguished pleasure, his cock leaking and untouched between his thighs.

"It hurts," Ash whined, voice trailing into a sharp cry as he felt Blanca's cock graze something inside of him, making him see fireworks against his eyelids.

Blanca grinned, thrusting harshly again; searing pain was followed by the faint warmth of pleasure. Ash yelped as he felt teeth mark his neck. As always, pain came before pleasure: the agony of a bite, followed by the ecstasy of Blanca's mouth soothing the wound.

"Your body is telling me something very different, Ash," Blanca said. "An omega's body is unfailingly honest, you see."

"Huh?"

Blanca spread Ash's legs wider, swearing reverently as his cock plunged deeper with every merciless snap of his hips. At some point Ash vaguely registered how little his body was resisting, at how easily Blanca could ravage him. He could hear the lewd sound of their bodies joining, could feel the slickness dripping down his thighs.

Blanca's expression looked too filthy to be joy, but Ash supposed he could settle for lust. He'd promised to do anything to make his master happy; Blanca had suggested the one thing he knew Ash could do well — who was he to refuse?

“Better than a woman?” Ash said, tightening around Blanca’s cock and shuddering at how much of him he could feel.

"You're so tight, kitten, so goddamn good," Blanca moaned feverishly, hands gripping Ash's hips hard enough to bruise. At some point the gossamer thread separating pain and pleasure had been severed; tears stung the corners of his eyes even as he felt his blood boil from want.

"Blanca," Ash sighed happily, wrapping his arms around the other mans' neck, allowing himself to succumb to the urgent tempo Blanca dictated.

"I'm so close. You can feel it, can't you? How much I need this?"

At some point, the familiar density of Blanca's arousal had become overwhelming; Ash realized how little actual movement was going on between his legs. Blanca was able to do little more than rock against him, his cock engorged to the point of immovability.

Ash's blood froze.

_A knot._

"Is that...?"

Blanca's smile sent a chill down his spine; Ash imagined this was what it felt like to be within the coils of a boa constrictor. He tried to move and felt the telltale pain against his entrance.

Blanca had definitely knotted. There was only one way this could conclude.

"No." Ash's voice was little more than a hoarse whisper, warped by terror. "Blanca, please, I--"

"Don't you love me? Don't you want to bond with me?"

Ash whimpered as he felt the knot inside of him swell; it trembled dangerously, the friction of it sending a fresh wave of mingled pleasure and nausea washing over him.

"Not here, not like this," he begged. "I can't."

"I'm afraid that's no longer your decision to make," Blanca groaned, rutting against Ash; Ash could feel the knot drag against his walls. Even as his heart hammered in terror, his body clenched around Blanca's cock instinctively, legs shaking with pleasure.

"Please don't."

"I love you, Ash," Blanca said, his voice low and mocking as he close his eyes and allowed himself to ride out the wave of orgasm overtaking him.

He could feel Blanca's seed pour into him like molten poison, scalding against his raw flesh. Ash shrieked, tears streaming down his face as he clawed at Blanca in a futile attempt to separate them, to break the knot.

Blanca said nothing, nuzzling Ash's nape as he thrust into him lazily, pumping the remaining seed within him.

Ash began to match the rhythm of Blanca's hips, initially less out of desire than an instinctive need to seek out something distracting and repetitive.

He understood this more intimately than an embrace: stretch and fill, the sweet burn of agony allowed to subside, sparks of pleasure nested within pain.

The cruel fire within him cooled into something almost comforting, something that made it hard to ignore the sheer pleasure of feeling Blanca inside of him.

He was so... full. Full of Blanca, full of slick, full of Blanca’s lust. Covered in his scent, bruised and bitten and marked in every way that mattered.

What use was resistance?

_Your body knows what it wants. Listen to it._

"More," Ash murmured, spreading his knees wider. The gesture was vulgar; Blanca raised an eyebrow.

"What's that, kitten? Weren't you just begging me not to?"

"Please. I need... I..."

Words were impossible and useless when the heat spreading inside of him didn't require them. His body didn't require dignity or pleasantries or shame. Ash said as much with a soft roll of his hips and quiet moan when he found the right angle.

Ash jerked his hips wildly; he swore he could feel each drop milked from Blanca, could feel every inch of Blanca's cock inside of him.

Blanca thrust curiously, grin widening when Ash gasped from the contact. Every languid roll of his hips was rewarded with undisguised pleasure.

"You're so beautiful like this," Blanca said; Ash could feel Blanca's cock stir within him. "Debauched, desperate — so desperate for my cock, aren't you?"

"Yes, yes," Ash sobbed, wrapping a hand around himself and stroking wantonly. Blanca gently removed Ash's hand, replacing it with his own.

"Your pleasure is mine. You will come only when I say you can," he said sweetly. Ash nodded vigorously — he would agree to anything if it meant he could sate the violent, painful heat that seemed to be burning him alive.

"Please, I'll do anything, please —”

Two fingers were placed against his lips.

"If you must do something with your mouth, suck."

Ash obliged, pretending that he was tasting the bitterness of precum rather than the acrid, metallic tang of his own slick and someone else's blood. He pretended that this was sweetness, that the heaviness settling into his gut was sweetness devoured rather than humiliation forced down his throat.

This felt... right, somehow, being fucked between his legs and lips. Familiar. Two warm holes that eagerly sucked in, sucked on, spat out.

The locus of his awareness had been simplified, no longer forced to remember countless eyes watching Blanca's cock as it slid in and out of him, watching Ash come undone like a bitch in heat.

All he had to do was feel. Easier than breathing.

"Good boy, Ash. Now come for me."

Ash obeyed with a silent moan, wincing at the contrast of blood-warm cum against his chest, chilled and damp from exposure.

It was comforting to tell himself that this was what love felt like: feeling his heart beat in time to Blanca’s footsteps widening the chasm between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤
> 
> Please feel welcome to leave comments or critiques!


End file.
